Meta Knight
Meta Knight was the only known surviving member of the Star Warriors until Island of the Lost Warrior when Kit Cosmos was discovered. He settled in Dream Land and became King Dedede's servant along with his followers Sword Knight and Blade Knight, thinking that Dedede's penchant for monsters will hopefully bring a young Star Warrior to Dream Land and join forces with him to defeat Nightmare. He secretly constructs the Halberd throughout the years under Castle Dedede which requires more crew than he currently has allies, to prepare for the eventual confrontation against Nightmare, but this is not revealed until nearing the series' conclusion. He teaches the new Star Warrior Kirby, to make him strong enough to beat Nightmare one day. Compared to the games, his intentions are much clearer - he is undoubtedly on Kirby's side, though he doesn't always show it when danger looms, but this is because he wants Kirby to grow stronger and braver. Throughout the episodes, his character is given more depth, in addition to revealing his past. It is in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! where his sword was directly referred to as Galaxia for the first time. Personality His eyes change according to his mood. When he is proud, his eyes turn blue, as seen in Here Comes the Son. When Meta Knight's eyes are supposedly closed, his eyes turn dark orange, and when he is angry, his eyes turn red, as seen in the episode Scare Tactics - Part I and his eyes turn a shimmering green when he is suspicious or problem solving, as seen in Escargoon Squad. If he is totally serious about something, his eyes turn grass green, like seen in A Blockbuster Battle. When his eyes are pink, he is amused, shown in Snack Attack - Part I. Trivia *He is extremely stealthy, observant or well-informed, since no one ever sees him unless he speaks or shows himself, and he knows the events happening around him well enough. *He knows every single one of Kirby's abilities **Though he was a little unsure about Mike, but still guessed correctly. ***It took him a while to figure out Throw, but when Kirby started throwing Whippy he was easily able to identify it. *Uncharacteristically, he likes watching Channel DDD, although whether it is because it amuses him somewhat or whether it is to try and catch out Dedede's scheming early is unknown. *He also may have a sweet tooth, as he has a jar of candy in his bedroom, and seems to like tea as well, as seen in the episode "Escar-Gone". *Meta Knight makes an appearance in almost every episode, even when his only role is to explain Kirby's abilities. *Meta Knight is voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi in the Japanese version of the anime, and speaks with a smattering of random English words in his Japanese. He is voiced by Eric Stuart in the English dub for 4Kids. In the dub, Meta Knight speaks with a Spanish accent, possibly as a reference to Zorro. *In Kirby's Duel Role, he states that he wouldn't help Kirby, yet he almost never fought him since. Category:Heroes